


Sail Away

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Regulus sorting hat story. Characters: Regulus, Marauders, and special guess appearance by Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail Away

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just having fun.

Written for 50 HP Kid's Stories Table prompt #24 "Ravenclaw" at yay_potterkids at Live Journal.

Thanks to fullmoon_dreams for her beta work, any mistakes are mine. And I got the title from the STYX song with a similar title.

"You just have to be careful that you don't fall into the lake, or the giant squid might get you." James stretched out his arms trying to describe how big the giant squid was.

Regulus was sitting by his brother in a train compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He turned to look at his brother when he added to James' story. "But sometimes he likes to reach into a boat and grab a first year."

Regulus' eyes opened wider, unaware that James was scooting closer to him.

"So, if you feel something…" Sirius smiled at James as he reached for Regulus arm.

Regulus jumped and grabbed onto Sirius. James backed away and started laughing. Peter started to snort, and Remus gave a short laugh and shook his head. Sirius was laughing the loudest as his little brother clung to him.

"You know they're just playing with you," Remus said.

"Yes, Reg, we're just playing. Now let go of me. You're always so touchy." Sirius gently pushed his brother away. "Can't be doing that at Hogwarts. You're a first year now."

Regulus let go of his brother and finally got comfortable as the boys started talking about what they did during the summer holiday and about the new school year.

"Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wand…" The lady who pushed the food cart arrived at their compartment.

Regulus looked at Sirius. "Mum's not here to tell you no," Sirius said.

Regulus got up quickly and went to the cart. "I want two, no wait…" He looked around the compartment and then back to the lady. "I'll take five Chocolate Frogs."

"Here you go, son." She handed him the Chocolate Frogs in exchange for some knuts.

"Thanks."

Regulus went back to sit down, but saw that James was in his place. He stood a while hoping he would let him have his seat back, but Sirius and James took no notice and were laughing and talking about people he didn't know.

After a minute or so, Regulus went to sit elsewhere. He sat by the window and scooted himself back into the seat. He held the packages of Chocolate Frogs and then put them aside, before turning to look out the window.

He didn't really pay attention to what was outside, but instead was wishing he was back home having Kreacher sneak him some sweets. He remembered how Kreacher would share in the excitement when he got a new Wizard card. Regulus glanced at Sirius a few times, but he seemed to have forgotten that Regulus was there.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked Regulus as he put down the book he was reading. "Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor like us?"

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Regulus answered as if it was a fact.

Everyone in the train compartment went silent.

"For some reason this seems familiar," James said turning to look at Regulus. "Oh yeah, last year when Evans and Snivellus were in our compartment. Maybe that's what explains the "lus" in your name."

Sirius poked James with his elbow and he said nothing more.

"My mum says I should be in Slytherin."

"My mum says I should be in Slytherin," Peter mimicked Regulus.

"Shut it, Pete," Sirius snapped.

"Well, that's for the hat to decide," Remus said. "Can I have one of those Chocolate Frogs please?"

Regulus nodded and Remus reached for a Chocolate Frog.

"Me too." James grabbed two and handed one to Sirius.

"Hey, I want one." Peter said.

Regulus looked to Sirius who gave him a little nod.

"Here," Regulus said as he handed a Chocolate Frog to Peter.

Regulus started to relax and even opened his chocolate frog. This was more like it. This was the fun Sirius had talked about, and Regulus could see that there would be more times like this. He just knew it. Why should it matter if he was in Slytherin and Sirius in Gryffindor? After all, they were in the same castle. And wasn't Sirius always talking about people in the other houses. No, it shouldn't be a problem. He would make his mum happy by being in Slytherin, and he would see Sirius more now that they were both going to Hogwarts.

Someone passed through the corridors announcing that the train had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"You're going to have to go with the other first years, Reg," Sirius said.

Regulus went with the other first years as they walked to a small harbor. Regulus saw the boats that were going to take them to Hogwarts. It was like Sirius had told him.

"I hear there is a giant squid that grabs first years from the boat," said a boy who had shaggy brown hair and was standing by Regulus.

"That's not true." Regulus crossed his arms as he stared at the boy.

"Says who?"

"My big brother."

"And who's he."

Before Regulus could answer someone was gesturing for the first years to get into the boats.

Unfortunately he shared a boat with the shaggy haired boy, who wouldn't shut up.

As they sailed away from Hogsmeade, Regulus listened to how this boy had learned to fly a broom before he could walk, and how he explored caves, and was never afraid of what he might run into. Oh, and his name, which was Alfred Carrington.

Even though Regulus liked to talk, he didn't do much of it, because he was concerned about where the hat was going to place him. He remembered how upset his mother had been when she found out Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had made him promise that it would not happen to him. Regulus agreed, for some reason thinking he would be able to tell the hat what to do. Now he wasn't sure.

Before Regulus knew it, he was in the Great Hall, queued up to be sorted. He looked around and saw the house tables.

"Hey, look at the ceiling," one of the first years said. Regulus quickly looked up, and then down to the Gryffindors' table to find Sirius. When he finally saw him, he noticed that Sirius was staring at him and Regulus gave a little smile.

"Black, Regulus." Professor McGonagall called.

Regulus quickly walked to the stool and sat, and before he knew it the Sorting Hat was on him.

"Hmm. You seem determined to be in Slytherin," said the Sorting Hat.

"Yes. Slytherin." Regulus said in a low voice.

"But your heart seems to want to be in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin please."

"I see that you have some common sense, but are sometimes blinded by loyalty. You are also able to use your brain to figure out things. I'm thinking that Ravenclaw would be the wise choice for you."

"I don't want to be in Ravenclaw."

"You could do great things in Ravenclaw."

"I'm a Black. Blacks are supposed to be in Slytherin."

"I still say Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin."

"You seem determined and you believe you must be in Slytherin, so Slytherin it will be."

Regulus took a deep breath.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

Once the hat was removed, Regulus was directed to go to the Slytherin table. As he walked toward the table he looked at Sirius and smiled. He expected Sirius to smile back, but instead Sirius shook his head and looked down.

"This table. You're one of us," someone from the Slytherin table called out to Regulus.

Most everyone at the table welcomed him. Regulus was about to sit down until he heard a voice tell him. "Go find somewhere else to sit. I don't want Black's brother sitting by me." He turned to see black eyes staring at him.

Regulus looked for another place to sit and sat down just in time to see Alfred Carrington being sorted. The hat barely touched him as it yelled out Gryffindor. Just like him he got a big welcome from his house. He saw Sirius patting Alfred on the back and giving him a big smile.

The sorting ending, Dumbledore gave his short speech, and the feast began. Regulus spent most of his time hoping that Sirius would look his way, but he never did. Regulus saw how nobody seemed to leave their tables. He then realized that he was a Slytherin and Sirius was a Gryffindor, and that it did matter that they were in different houses, he just didn't know why.

Thanks to anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by.


End file.
